


Sinking in emptiness

by Joy_pastel_Sol



Series: it's stained too deep, my blue [3]
Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Depression, Drabble, Eating Disorders, Mental Health Issues, Other, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 19:32:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18629848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joy_pastel_Sol/pseuds/Joy_pastel_Sol
Summary: Everyone actually is eating happily and chatting. Not Wendy.





	Sinking in emptiness

It's a gloomy day of May, the sky as grey as steel. The bedroom is silent except for Wendy's breathing, who just woke up. Another day to live, she thinks. She already feels it won't be a good day, or at least it doesn't start well.

She drags herself to the bathroom where she knows she will have to face the mirror. Today she's terrified of what she will see. She turns on the lights and sighs in fear. She looks slowly at the mirror. Her reflection is screaming all its disappointement at her. She has the urge to break the glass but does nothing. She just stares at herself, her expression panicked. She finally looks down at the sink, unable to look at herself any longer.

She quickly washes her face and puts on some mascara. She heads to her bedroom where she gets dressed. Now she can face the outside world, she tries to repeat that to herself.

 

Everything is grey. The streets, the people, the train, the sky. She can't help but look at every girl she sees. They are either prettier or thinner than her. It doesn't surprise her but it still hurts. Why does she eat? Why she is like this?  
At lunch she eats three cherry tomatoes. The girl beside her in class devours happily a sandwich. Everyone actually is eating happily and chatting. Not Wendy.

She doesn't really have friends. She would say acquaintances, at best. When she thinks of it, she doesn't truly miss friendship. At least not now. Because now, the important thing is to not gain weight. It's to have things under control. 

 

She's back in the grey train with grey people. She wonders if she's grey too. Probably yes. She stares at the window.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello again after forever, and in a new fandom! I don't really like this work, but I don't know how to somehow get back on track if I don't post it.
> 
> Anyway, try to enjoy and thank you for reading ^^


End file.
